


Will You?

by LessFeralKiyondo



Series: DirkJake Week 2020 [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dirkjakeweek2k20, Do not repost, First Date, Fluff, History teacher Jake, M/M, Robotics teacher Dirk, Some very nervous bois, Teacher AU, Very OOC, Written in 2018, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22234894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LessFeralKiyondo/pseuds/LessFeralKiyondo
Summary: ‘You got this, English! Don’t chicken out halfway!’ You walk forward hesitantly, still not grabbing the attention of the guy sitting in front of you.“U-um, Dirk?”He sighs, not even looking up at you. “I have plans tonight, Roxy. I’m not going to the bar with you to be designated driver for you and your drunk friends. You remember what happened last time.”You giggle halfheartedly.
Relationships: Dirk Strider/Jake English, Jake English/Dirk Strider
Series: DirkJake Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599382
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Will You?

You sigh as your students start cooing after your coworker, who also happens to be your crush of three years, Jake English, interrupted your quite philosophical conversation with your students about the future of technology by handing you the papers you had printed a few minutes before, but had apparently forgotten about.

“Students, please. He’s just a coworker.”

“That’s what they all say!” One kid shouts.

You roll your eyes and turn to the clock as the class starts chatting with each other, whether it be about you and Jake, or almost due essays, or after school plans. Not that you were particularly interested in what Arion was doing after school, but trying to filter the rumours from the casual chats is bound to have some snags. There were only three minutes till class ended, so you dismissed the group and sat down at your desk, starting to go over the homework turned in at the beginning of class. Eventually the bell rings and the students leave in a big mass, finally leaving you alone. Really, the rumors you knew were going around (you know more than you let on, that and the students seem to really like and trust you. Maybe it’s because you’re not an old hag of a teacher.) were true, but you like denying them.

The only time you didn’t, however, was when a young student came up to you and asked you if you were gay, and she seemed like he needed it, so you said yes. She continued by telling you that she was closeted, and wanted to know how you came out. That was probably the only time you really smiled at this school. You smiled, took her hand, and said, “Never doubt who you are. If someone decides to out you because you are prideful in who you are, let them. People tend to abuse and criticize what they don’t understand. Violence solves nothing.’

She left the classroom smiling, and your heart was soaring.

You focus back on the papers in front of you, put in some earbuds, and turned on some rap music, Dave, your younger brother, has wanted you to listen to for some time now.

* * *

Finally, a free period. Your heart races as you pick up your personal good luck charm, a little pistol charm Dirk gave you a few months ago, and make your way to Dirk’s classroom. You stop just outside the doorway, wondering, ‘What is he rejects me? Oh, it’d be so awkward around him, he’d probably hate me! Maybe I should postpone this again...No! You’ve been postponing this for two years now, you’re not giving up now! You are going to march into that room, and ask that stubborn Strider on a date!”

Now fully determined again, you sigh shakily and walk into the room, to find the blonde sitting at his desk, quite adorably tapping his foot to the music only he can hear. You wonder what music he’s listening to. His hand was tangled in his spiked hair, and his eyes were fixated on the almost barren papers in front of him.

‘You got this, English! Don’t chicken out halfway!’ You walk forward hesitantly, still not grabbing the attention of the guy sitting in front of you.

“U-um, D-Dirk?”

He sighs, not even looking up at you. “I have plans tonight, Roxy. I’m not going to the bar with you to be designated driver for you and your drunk friends. You remember what happened last time.”

You giggle halfheartedly, barely taking notice that he said he had plans tonight. Roxy told you he doesn’t like public situations, so maybe he’s saying that he has plans to get out of the invitation unscathed. Seems like him.

You decide to just walk up to his desk, where you tower over his lanky body like a skyscraper. From this angle, you could see beneath his shades, his beautiful amber eyes barely even noticing you, until they flick up and do. Your face turns red as he smirks and lifts his head. Oh god that smirk. You bet if he smiled, which he literally hasn’t since his first day working here, he could probably eradicate even the idea of depression, and simultaneously kill you in the process. At least you would die happy.

He sits up, setting down the red pen in his hand, and taking out his earbuds. He then crosses his arms as he talks. “Yes?” Oh god the voice. It was low and smooth, and your heart flutters at even so much as the thought of it.

According to Roxy, whenever Dirk is angry, flustered, or sleepy, a hint of a Texan accent rolls off his tongue. And yet, another reason you love him. You’ve never heard it yourself, but you’re sure it sounds even better than when he talks normally.

“I-uh, I have something t-to ask you.”

“Lay it on me.”

Oh. wow. You didn’t think it would be this easy. You sigh shakily again as you feel your cheeks heat up again. “I-I w-wanted to know i-if y-you’d want t-to uh,” you clear your throat, noticing how amused the blonde looked. Which means his perfect, signature smirk was plastered on his face. Please, God, don’t let this deteriorate and fail in front of you!

“If y-you, uh, w-wanted to--uh, g-go o-on a d-date w-with me-me?”

His eyes widen for a fraction of a second, and his face goes bright red. “U-uh, yeah, sure. Where at?”

Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. There’s the accent. You start to fidget with the hem of your shirt, looking down at the wooden desk so his magnetic eyes wouldn’t distract you. “I-I was just th-thinking a...a walk in the park d-downtown since R-R-Roxy told me y-you weren’t v-very comfortable in, uh, p-public places. S-so, uh, m-meet me there at f-five?”

“Y-yeah, I’ll be there.”

‘This is your chance, lean in and kiss his forehead with the utmost confidence!’ Easier said than done, sadly. You do so regardless, not thinking in the excitement and adrenaline of the moment. You lean forward, placing your slightly-sweaty palm on the edge of the desk to support your weight, and silently command one to card through the hair on the back of his neck-surprisingly soft, you note-and press your lips to his forehead. Your hand falls down to trace the curve of his jaw, and feel just how hot his face was as you whisper, “See you there,” in his ear, making him shiver ever so slightly.

You straighten up, smiling widely.

You turn and leave, fully aware of the mess of blushing man you left in the once completely stoic Dirk Strider’s desk.

Life is going your way.

**Author's Note:**

> So, before everyone starts telling me it's too ooc, I wrote this, like, two years ago, so before the Epilogues and Homestuck^2 came out. I also wasn't the best at reading characters at that point, either. Not that I can that well now, though I think I have a better grasp on it. 
> 
> Anyway, as always, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated, and I hope you have a nice day!


End file.
